campshapeshiftroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie Fiona Winters
Personality She is sweet but fears to love. Is nice but if you do anything to her she will get you History She was adopted into a rich family, her adopted mother was a model and her adopted father was a director. They had everything they wanted except a daughter. Since they wanted a daughter, they adopted. They search but every girl that they visited, did not meet they expectations until Natalie, she was everything they wanted, green eyes, beutiful and sweet. They did all they could to take her home that day and they did. She had everything she wanted but still was noble. When she started school, everyone liked her and she had friends instantly. Everything was great until the assalt. They went to the oppera ut in the middle of it, Natalie wanted to go and so they left. They went out from the back door and her parents where attacked, one guy put a gunshot on her mother and the other guy, stabed her father. In that moment of adrenalin, she shape-shift into a shizu dog and ran to her parents mancion and sleep in her parents bed until she shape-shifted into her human form The police found her parents 2 days after they where killed and when to the house to search for Natalie and give her to her adopted grand-mother and her fortunere. Apparently she was the daughter of her mothers sister. Her mother was her real aunt and her aunt was her real mother and apparently, her parents knew about this and never told her. Her grand-mother told her about what happend and that she was a shape-shifter and that she needed to go to a camp where she could be save. They took a flight there and now she spend the last few months missing every dearly Powers Offensive *Dog Shape-Shifters have ability have the ability to grow canine teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. *Dog Shape-Shifters can create super sharp claws for throwing, and slashing. Defensive *Dog Shape-Shifters can grow dog ears so they can hear enemies within a five mile radius Passive *Dog Shape-Shifters their dog forms are excellent trackers they can track people and objects their origin. *Dog Shape-Shifters are known to enhanced endurance, hearing, and smell. *Dog Shape-Shifters are known to be able to shape shift into a dog. Supplementary *Dog Shape-Shifters can become stronger and faster if an ally near them is in danger, or is already wounded. They will continue to be in this kind of state until the danger as past *Dog Shape-Shifters are known to take on dog features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. for a short time. *Dog Shape-Shifters can survive in any environment Traits *Dog Shape-Shifters are excellent swimmers. *Dog Shape-Shifters are known to be extremely loyal and loving, and they will do anything for the people they love. *Dog Shape-Shifters are excellent doing the puppy dog pout Galery NFW6.jpg NFW7.jpg|Natalie NFW8.jpg NFW3.jpg|Dog Form NFW2.jpg|Natalie as a puppy Category:Dog Shape-Shifter Category:Female Category:Hermione Fleur